Insulin and other injectable medications are commonly given with drug delivery pens, whereby a disposable pen needle assembly is attached to facilitate drug container access and allow fluid egress from the container through the needle into the patient.
As technology and competition advance, driving the desire for shorter, thinner, less painful, and more efficacious injections, the design of the pen needle assembly and parts thereof becomes more and more important. Designs need to proactively address ergonomically improving injection technique, injection depth control and accuracy, the ability to be safely used and transported to disposal, and protection against misuse while maintaining the ability to be economically manufactured on a mass production scale.
The assembly and operation to a typical drug delivery pen, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0229562, published on Oct. 12, 2006, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Drug delivery pens, such as the exemplary pen injector 100 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, typically comprise a dose knob/button 24, an outer sleeve 13, and a cap 21. The dose knob/button 24 allows a user to set the dosage of medication to be injected. The outer sleeve 13 is gripped by the user when injecting medication. The cap 21 is used by the user to securely hold the pen injector device 100 in a shirt pocket, purse or other suitable location and provide cover/protection from accidental needle injury.
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the drug delivery pen 100 of FIG. 1. The dose knob/button 24 has a dual purpose and is used both to set the dosage of the medication to be injected and to inject the dosed medicament via the leadscrew 7 and stopper 15 through the medicament cartridge 12, which is attached to the drug delivery pen through a lower housing 17. In standard drug delivery pens, the dosing and delivery mechanisms are all found within the outer sleeve 13 and are not described in greater detail here as they are understood by those knowledgeable of the prior art. The distal movement of the plunger or stopper 15 within the medicament cartridge 12 causes medication to be forced into the needle 11 of the hub 20. The medicament cartridge 12 is sealed by septum 16, which is punctured by a septum penetrating needle cannula 18 located within the hub 20. The hub 20 is preferably screwed onto the lower housing 17, although other attachment means can be used, such as attaching to the cartridge. To protect a user, or anyone who handles the pen injection device 100, an outer cover 69, which attaches to the hub 20, covers the hub. An inner shield 59 covers the patient needle 11 within the outer cover 69. The inner shield 59 can be secured to the hub 20 to cover the patient needle by any suitable means, such as an interference fit or a snap fit. The outer cover 69 and the inner shield 59 are removed prior to use. The cap 21 fits snugly against outer sleeve 13 to allow a user to securely carry the drug delivery pen 100.
The medicament cartridge 12 is typically a glass tube sealed at one end with the septum 16 and sealed at the other end with the stopper 15. The septum 16 is pierceable by a septum penetrating cannula 18 in the hub 20, but does not move with respect to the medicament cartridge 12. The stopper 15 is axially displaceable within the medicament cartridge 12 while maintaining a fluid tight seal.
Existing pen needle assemblies do not have means to adhere to a patient's skin during medication injection, thereby being prone to movement. Such movement can result in poor contact between the pen needle assembly and the patient's skin such that the needle is not accurately maintained in the intradermal layer during the injection. Therefore, a need exists for a pen needle assembly that provides good contact with the patient's skin to facilitate the intradermal medication injection.
Existing pen needle assemblies also do not lift the outer layer of skin (the epidermal layer) during an intradermal injection. This can result in back pressure being generated during the injection, thereby resulting in a poor injection and leaking of the medication. Additionally, by not lifting the outer skin layer, the difficulty of injecting the medication into the intradermal layer is increased. Therefore, a need exists for a pen needle assembly that lifts the outer skin layer to facilitate intradermal medication injection into the intradermal layer and to substantially prevent generation of back pressure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pen needle assembly for a drug delivery pen that facilitates intradermal medication injection.